This invention relates generally to vehicular traffic signals and in particular to portable traffic signals for temporary installation on highways.
In the past, flagmen have been employed maintain traffic flow at construction sites in sections of highways being repaired. Similarly, during unusually heavy traffic conditions policemen have directed the flow of traffic at highway intersections where traffic signal lights are normally unnecessary.
Portable traffic signals have also been utilized for temporary control of traffic flow. A typical portable traffic signal light is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,250 issued Nov. 30, 1976. One signal light is supported at the side of a road by a vertical member while a second signal light is supported above the road by a horizontal boom attached to the vertical member. The vertical member is supported on a base set on the ground and a vehicle is parked with a wheel resting on the base to anchor the signal light assembly. This portable signal light, while useful, requires time and manual effort to erect and dismantle and lacks stability in high winds.
What is needed is a pair of easily transported traffic signal lights capable of being erected and lowered rapidly with a minimum of manual effort. When erected, the signal lights should be stable and positioned at least eight feet above the level of the roadway and at least eight feet apart laterally so that they may be easily seen by motorists.